The present invention relates to a board game and more particularly to a board game that offers a combination of skill and chance in attempting to win the game.
The board game of the present invention in general comprises a playing board having concentric paths of movement for playing pieces divided into spaces along which playing pieces are moved in accordance with the numbers shown on the probability determining device and in accordance with other instructions which might pertain to a certain space on which the playing piece lands. A plurality of stacks of action cards are also supplied, the cards being drawn by the players from time to time to receive specific instructions for action in conformity with certain playing spaces on which the respective players playing piece may land.
A particular feature of the present invention is to be found in the fact that the game is a representation of an ecological system. The skill in the game reflects the progress of the players in the accumulation of re-cyclable products and then recycle the products. The ecological or environmental system is divided into simulated components of different ecological situations and decisions relating to an individual's involvement in the system. Each of the aforementioned components of the ecological system is simulated in the player's drawing from a stack of cards which relate to each of the simulated components of the system.
Although allowing for unlimited skill toward optimum play, the game is, nevertheless, quite easily learned and can be a source of entertainment and education. Thus, the game of the present invention consists in developing a better understanding of the basic ecological structure in which we live and the inherent factors effecting the same.